Equipment front end modules (EFEMs), sometimes referred to as factory interfaces (FIs), provide a non-reactive environment for transferring substrates from carriers to processing tools. This is achieved by sealing the interior volume of the EFEM as much as is practical and flooding the interior volume with a gas such as nitrogen that is non-reactive with substrate materials. The non-reactive gas forces out any reactive gases such as oxygen from the EFEM. A load port for docking a substrate carrier attaches to the front face of an EFEM. The load port includes a door opener for removing a door from the substrate carrier docked on the load port. Air trapped between the door opener and the carrier door can seep into the EFEM and potentially contaminate substrates. However, using prior art methods and apparatus, it can be difficult, time consuming, and/or expensive to adequately purge the trapped air. Thus, what is needed are systems, apparatus, and methods for a load port door opener that facilitates purging trapped air.